Sick Of It
by melb623
Summary: This is re-posted due to some spelling errors and typos. Ron is sick of being the goofy sidekick and now is deciding to step up. (Note: You have to have watched the episodes "Gorilla Fist", "Oh No! Yono!" and "Graduation part 2" to completely understand the first chapter. My First Chapter book! Please be nice! :) Please leave a review. Would really appreciate it!
1. Changes in Mission Mode

I don't own Kim Possible. It belongs to Disney. The stories using these Characters are 100% mine!

Somewhere in the Amazon Rain Forest lay yet another monkey temple with Monkey Fist's paws all over it's idols and jewels. With the help of the mad scientist with a sick and unhealthy obsession with cuddle buddies and who has a huge crush on Monkey Fist, DNAmy, created a formula to bring Monkey Fist back to human life... or Monkey Life, whatever you call it! He is not a stoned statue anymore and is out to seek revenge on two heroes and a toddler with superhuman abilities. "I'll have to write her a thank you letter later for destoning me. Too bad I had to go breaking her heart leaving as soon as she saved me." The evil half-human half-monkey villain said. He set off to the Amazon Rain Forest to another monkey temple. "With The Yono Shrine in my hands I will not only regain my powers in the Yono, but to make sure I have the traps specially set for a certain Team Possible. Right on the night of Ron's Parent's anniversary so he would 'have' to bring little Hana along with him. Then using The Yono Shrine to turn that mere infant with MY powers into stone, and then regaining The Yono's mystical powers I will be able to defeat Team Possible and life my life long dream as the World's Monkey King!" He said as he did his monkey laugh. "A dark day has come for Team Possible and for once everything will go MY way! Poor little Han. Too young and innocent. Ahh! Not my problem she chose the buffoon's side instead of mine! Muyah! haha! Hahahahaha!"

With in the stone halls of the temple pinned against the wall were two 19 year old heroes and a 1 year old baby overpowered by Monkey Fist. One was about to be turned to stone like he was a little over 7 months ago. That was Hana Stoppable, Ron Stoppable's adopted little sister. For the first time Kim Possible was defeated. Tears flowed down her face as the poison from the monkey teeth sank into her skin knowing it was the end for her, Ron and baby Hana... Or so she thought.

Ron Stoppable grew tired of this. He was tired of being the "buffoon" in the missions. He was tired of being scared of all of his fears and phobias. Now the people he loved were about to have a painful death thanks to his clumsiness. He had to do something. He was sick of it! Monkey Fist was going to pay. Pay severely with blood and death! He could feel his monkey powers slowly awaken. Watching Kim suffer and Monkey Fist aiming at Hana with The Yono Shrine caused his powers to increase by the second. You could see the anger and fire in his eyes. No one hurts his KP! No one hurts his baby sister! Not when he is still around. And thanks to his Mystical Monkey Powers which also gave him healing powers, that will be for a long, long time! His neon blue aura started glowing around him as he freed himself from the monkey teeth. The Monkey Spirit's screams could be heard for miles. Monkey Fist was so focused on Hana he totally forgot that Ron had more of the powers than he did. His heart was pure, and for only the good gets the protection of the monkey spirits. Monkey Fist turned to Ron in fear.

"Okay Ron! I wont hurt your sister and I'll find a cure for the Monkey teeth poison! Just please dont hurt me and take me to jail." Monkey Fist started crying as those words flew out of his mouth.

Ron just simply smiled. Not his Ron smile either. It was the smile he gave the 9 feet tall Aliens before murdering them by throwing them up high in the sky crashing them into their spaceship. "Too late Monkey Fist!" He said with ice in his voice. "No one touches my girlfriend OR my sister as long as I'm alive! You tried to kill my family. My best friend! My world! And to that I will NEVER forgive you! Say your prayers because this time not even Monkey Magic will be able to bring you back!"

Monkey Fist screamed dropping the idol letting it crash on the floor. Ron enjoyed seeing the man he once feared run around scared like a 'buffoon'. He had pure hate in his eyes and showed no mercy as he allowed his anger and powers to control every ounce of his soul! The blue aura grabbed the monkey man with a firm tight grip. He squirmed screaming and crying in fear desperately trying to get out of Ron's hand of death. He squeezed Monkey Fist harder throwing him through the ceiling of the thousand year old stone temple. He "flew" following where the Monkey landed seeing if what was done was done. Satisfied witn what he saw, he left the lifeless bloody body and raced to heal the ones he loves!

Kim didn't have much more time. The poison in the monkey teeth sank in to the pores on the skin. "Ron! I'm sorry I failed you! I LOVE YOU!" She cried as tears streamed down her face. Her time came close... or so she thought. "You didn't fail me Kim!" A familiar voice known as Ron Stoppable came in the room. "You did your best and it was about time I stepped up to the plate! Just relax and let the Ron man work his magic on you." Ron said with his blue aura still all around his body.

Kim gave Ron a look she never had before. Fear. Fear of dying and fear of failing to protect Ron and Hana from Monkey Fist. Ron pulled the monkey teeth off of her without even touching them. The spirits around Ron destroyed the teeth with anger as the monkey spirits screamed their screams. Ron picked up Kim cradling her like a baby. He inhaled deeply and then exhaled the same. He concentrated on the spots Kim needed the healing most. Cautiously the freckled blond hovered his right hand over her body. The blue magic from the blond slowly entered Kim's body destroying the poison and healing her in an instant. Kim looked at her partner/boyfriend with more love than she ever had for him before. Ron held her close sitting on the floor of the monkey temple. He rocked her back and forth holding Kim like a small child as she sobbed in his arms letting it all out. Ron didn't let Kim see but as the blue aura left him, he had been crying as well. Ron never kills another person unless they attempt to harm the ones he loves. It was too much for the the high school grads to handle. Even for a Possible this wasn't possible to handle alone. As Ron let the tears fall he still rocked Kim as they cried embracing each other's hugs, just happy to be alive and to be together. It is going to take a while for the heroes to get over all that sunk in.

Hana was clapping happily for his big brother saving her and Kim. The easily amused toddler wasn't hurt one bit thanks to Ron. Not Kim Possible the usual hero. Ron Stoppable. The buffoon, the joke, the sidekick, the goofball. He, is now beyond that and Kim will make sure Ron gets the credit he deserves this time around! Kim grabs out her kimmunicator for wade. The now 14 year old genius appeared on the screen. Noticing his friends were crying still in the same positions, he was about to ask what happened before Kim interrupted him. "Wade! I need someone to come get me, Ron, and Hana. Take Hana home but make me and Ron reservations to the Sybaris Hotel TONIGHT! We had a rough mission and need each other's company right now. Don't ask!" Wade simply nodded. "Alright. I'll make sure I keep the press off your butts too. Looks like you guys need some relaxation and alone time." Kim smiled big as Ron got up carrying her and Hana out of the temple with the helicopter approaching. "Thanks Wade! You rock! Not only as a member of team possible but as a friend!" Wade smiled seeing Kim happy. "It's what I'm here for Kim. Wade out!"

With that they were in the helicopter. They made sure it had a car seat for Hana. Ron quickly strapped Hana in her _Flippies_ car seat and as soon as he was done Kim jumped back in his lap still not wanting Ron to stop rocking her. She loved Ron taking care of her like her dad used to do when she was a little kid. Ron was happy to do it. He held her again kissing her forehead wiping away her tears rocking her again as the helicopter flew to their destinations.


	2. Something Beautiful

Kim and Ron dropped Hana off at Ron's house and had lied saying they took her out to JP Bearymore's Pizza Party Torium. Mainly because Ron's mother would have gone insane if they had told her the truth. Then they went back to the helicopter to finish their "mission" they all of a sudden had to go on. They left Rufus behind and Ron grabbed a square package with a Lifestyle's condom in it. Then he stuck it in his pocket and raced down grabbing his girlfriend's hand rushing her back to the helicopter.

The 19 year old boy held his girlfriend close. He wanted to make this moment perfect. Kim's eyes filled with excitement and alluring as Ron carried Kim bridal style to the suite's bed. Kim made a sultry laugh. Kim took off Ron's shirt and Ron took off Kim's then her bra. They were finally alone, Parent free, Every 19 year old couple's dream. But why was Kim scared? Ron saw this in Kim's eyes. The same look she had before when she couldn't stop Monkey Fist. "What's wrong KP?" He asked worried she didn't want to do this. "Umm... Ron... I... It's j-just my first time. I want to but I'm just scared." Kim was taken in a close hug by surprise. Ron looked at Kim understanding where she's coming from. "Kim, it's okay. It's my first time too. But I can't think of a much more badical girl to give my virginity to than you. You're my one and only. My KP. No one else's! I want to show that to you tonight." Kim purred as she let love take control of her and hugged him tighter. "Oh Ron! That's how I feel about you!" The hug turned into a moving Kiss. Then they held hands assuring each other before proceeded in doing what they were doing before.

Ron started kissing Kim up and down from her lower stomach to her neck. Kim's body shook with pleasure wanting more. Ron kissed Kim's stomach. Then another lightly trailing up to her chest. Then on the neck, marking her claiming her as his and his only. The grip she had on Ron's hand became tighter as their body temperatures rose. Kim laid there watching him kiss her with much passion. He always seemed to know how to make things better. Her hair scattered all over the pillow. Even with her hair in a mess she was beautiful. His eyes still not moving away from hers, her hand not wanting to let go of his, their bodies brushing against one another giving them waves of pleasure each time.

Kim wanted it so bad just to claim him and give him the time of his life. No one was there to stop her. Sliding against Kim's body, Ron moved in closer as they kissed, their tongues danced as they started to work on taking off each other's pants. Ron thought the about using the condom, but then decided not to. "Good thing Kim is on birth control." Ron thought as he continued to show Kim just how much he loved her.

Ron took off Kim's underwear but was in shock when he found out what the underwear said. Kim had them specially made for a moment like this and had planned this the entire time. It was auburn orange like her hair and laced on the edges and had. What surprised Ron is what it said. _I 3 you Ron _in gold heart fancy writing_. _Kim smiled a devious smile with his reaction then shook the panties off her leg. Ron shrugged it off and smiled the same devious smile as he lowered his head tasting his best friend.

20 minutes later...

* * *

Lost in love Kim let out a series of moans. It felt so, sooo good! "Oh Ron! I want you! ALL of you! Figuring Ron tortured his girl long enough he took off his fearless ferret boxers and Ron lowered his erected member into her. Kim hissed in pain as he met resistance Tears slowly worked down her cheeks. Ron pulled back scared. Kim put her hands on Ron's cheeks and gently moved his eyes to meet hers. "It's okay. I know it's going to hurt. But I want you to be the one to break it. I want to lose my virginity to you." She opened her legs wider and wrapped them around his back pulling herself upwards on his member. That was all Ron needed to continue.

A pain like never before coursed through her. It hurt so bad, but felt so good all at once. She squealed on his shoulder as she took in a deep breath. Tears fell from her cheeks as he moved into her slowly replacing her tears with kisses.

She began to move beneath him urging him on wanting more. Granting Kim's request Ron began his back and forth movements. Each thrust caused feelings of pressure inside her. "Ron! Harder! Go harder!" Kim moaned. Ron smiled his best Ron smile as he granted her request once more. They moved on each other back and forth moaning and breathing in unison. Like the dance of love took them in control. Floods of pleasure took them in lost in the moment. Something beautiful is happening. Ron gasped as he released. Kim felt a warm flooding within her as she released on him as well.

Kim rested her head on her favorite spot on Ron's shoulder. Ron had his arm around Kim's waste. He looked at her smiling. The 19 year old's laid there for many minutes until Kim finally broke the silence. "Ron?" She said looking up at the only man she's ever truly loved. "Yeah KP?" Ron said back. "Thank you for making my first time special. I love you." She said yawning every other word. "I love you too Kim. Always will." Kim smiled at him before sleep took over her. "KP I.." Sounds of soft snores coming from the redhead interrupted him. Ron smiled. _"hehe. Same old Kim."_ He thought as he allowed sleep to overtake him for the night. Something beautiful indeed...


	3. Just The Two of Us

Ron awoke early the next morning. He wanted his time with Kim and just Kim to be memorable. "I know! I'll make KP breakfast in bed. She loves my cooking." Ron said silently as he got dressed and went to the kitchen in their hotel room.

In The Hotel Kitchen:  
Ron grabbed a few eggs, milk, flour, salt, butter, syrup, baking powder, blueberries, and sugar. He decided to make his love homemade..uhh, hotel made blueberry pancakes. He grabbed the ingredients and started cooking. After making the batter he grabbed a skillet and flipped the pancakes one by one to a golden brown perfecting each one He made 8 pancakes. three for Kim, figuring that's all she'll eat, then five for himself.

After perfecting all eight pancakes he grabbed the big heart shaped cutter he bought from Smarty Mart online and cut Kim's pancakes stacked together. He then poured Kim a tall glass of orange juice. After that he grabbed some blueberries he had left over and worded the word Kim right in the middle of her heart shamed pancakes. Now that her pancakes were done he set them on the table and cleaned up in the kitchen as he waited for Kim to wake up. He heard grunts of a sleepy redhead as he grabbed Kim's tray for a surprise breakfast in bed she'll never forget.

In The Hotel Bedroom:  
Kim woke up to the best aroma she's smelled since the class she had with Ron in Home Economics. "Mmm! I wonder what that wonderful smell is..." Kim thought as she was waking up. She sat up, "smells like..." rubbed her eyes, "Blueberry pancakes but that can't be it. We're at a hotel..." and then...

"Ahhh! RON! OH! Thank you Ron! You are the sweetest!" Kim said happily as she sat up looking at her heart shaped pancakes and the word Kim shaped out with blueberries. Ron smiled his best Ron smile since He and Kim first started dating, kissed his love on her forehead and grabbed his breakfast and sat on his side scarfing down his pancakes.

"You didn't have to go through all of this trouble just for me Ron!" She continued saying, finishing up her Ron-made pancakes. "It's no big KP!" Ron smiled. He leaned over and pulled her close to him. "Besides, you're worth it!" He then kissed Kim's lips, as it turned into tongue smacking, then it turned into carrying the still naked Kim over to the hot tub in their room. As he set her in the tub undressed himself with Kim helping (mainly with his pants and boxers). His penis was erect, and Kim was wet and her nipples were hard. They cuddled in the tub, kissing each other this time with Kim on top. Their lips never left as they enjoyed another session of romance in the tub.

Two hours later:  
"Hey! haha. stop that... haha... KP! Hahahaha... Quit splashing ha... me!" Kim and Ron were enjoying the pool outside of the hotel. "That's what you get for pushing me in the water you goof! hahaha!" Kim and Ron loved teasing each other. "Alright you asked for it! WATER FIGHT!" Ron yelled smiling his evil zorpox smile getting Kim in competitive mode. They cupped their hands, nodded, and then started the water war smiling and laughing already.

10 minutes of splashing fun and Ron was already out of breath. "Alright Kim! Alright. I give up you win!" Kim smirked at the words she loves to hear. She stopped the splashing and pulled Ron in for another lip smack session. "KP. Not here in front of people whom some happen to be as old as our parents!" Kim let go of Ron, and pulled back cheeks as red as her hair. "Sorry Ron! How about I make it up to you. Let's dry off and get dressed and go out for lunch. There's a Bueno Nacho near by the hotel. I'll call a cab." Ron smiled at the idea showing Kim his answer. Kim grabbed Ron's hand by surprise pulling him back to their suite to get ready for lunch.

"Ron I want to say I'm sorry for, well... what happened back at the pool. I didn't mean to embarrass you." Kim said finishing her Naco. "Don't sweat it KP. The Ron man knows his girl can't get enough of this." Kim laughed and Ron smiled at his girlfriend. He is the luckiest guy in the world to be dating Kimberly Ann Possible. World Famous Hero. Kim loved how Ron could make her laugh with just simple words, or just by being Ron. Even though others don't see it, to Kim, she is the luckiest girl in the world to be dating Ronald Dean Stoppable. And to think this all started with a ball, a playground, a brave 4 year old boy with blond hair sticking up for the redhead in pick tails when the bullies took her ball. You're weird! but I like you. those simple words started it all. Now their 19 years old, sitting in a Bueno Nacho booth as a couple that has been dating over a year now. Where has the time gone?

"Time? Oh!" Kim thought as she pulled out her watch. "Umm Ron? I think we better go. It's 2:00 O-Clock already." She said pointing at her watch. "Oh yeah good idea. What do you wanna do now?" He asked patting a wad of cash in his pocket for the two of them. "How about we just walk around." Kim smiled as Ron grabbed her hand granting her request.

This Old and Rusty Park:  
Ron walked Kim to an abandoned park 3 blocks from the Bueno Nacho they ate at. The playground was old and rusty, The grass was dead, The lake's water looked like it came from Lake Wannaweep, the trees were dead. Kim gulped at the horrible sight. "Ron why did you bring me here?" She asked sadly. "Kim, I want this day to be special. Look at this park, it's died down because no one has taken care of it. This is me without you in my life. But with a little love and Monkey Magic..." Ron started rubbing the palms of his hands together and blowing a soft blue sparkle glow. The grass, the playground, the trees, the lake, everything came back to life. Animals started appearing, Kids ran to the new playground and started playing. Birds started singing. "It is brought back to life. Kim, this is me with you in my life." Kim's eyes widen watching Ron bring this old abandoned park back to life within seconds.

Ron then pulled Kim under a tree by the park, and then Kim realized something. This wasn't any old park. This used to be the park they went to as Kids many times for play dates. Kim then saw Ron get down on one knee. He then pulled out a sterling silver diamond ring with the Letter K on one side of the diamond, and the letter P on the other. "Kimberly Ann Possible. I have loved you for so long. I have loved you since I first met you as a 4 year old boy. Under this very same tree we had picnics, games of catch, and just days where we sat under it looking at the clouds. I want to make one more memory under this same tree. I brought you here today to show you that I can't live without you. So for that exact reason I am giving you this ring, and my life. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" Kim's eyes were now filled with tears. Before any second thoughts she jumped into Ron's arms crying tears of joy. Ron pulled her in close as he embraced the hug. "I'll take that as a yes." Ron said smiling enjoying the moment.

After Ron's surprising proposal Ron took Kim to the playground to play on it once more. They ran for the swings first. Ron got behind Kim and started pushing her on the swing. Memories of the two doing this many times before as kids flowed through their heads. Kim giggled as Ron pushed her higher and higher. Kim looked back seeing Ron with a smile he has only given Kim. Ron then stopped the swing. Kim was about to protest before Ron's lips smacked against hers. Kim and Ron are lost in the moment. In their own little world of love.

Then Kim and Ron go to the teeter-totter. Laughs and giggles through the time. "I haven't done this since we were kids!" Kim said smiling. "We still are kids Kim! Big kids at heart." Ron said smiling back. Kim thought at what he said. She hated being a kid in front of all of her peers especially Bonnie. But when she is with Ron, she can be herself 100% of the time. And being herself was being a goofy kid with her love.

An Evening Out with Kim and Ron:  
Kim and Ron are eating at Chez Couteaux for dinner once again. This time from the adult menu. Ron and Kim bought crayons at Smarty Mart before they came here because the crayons the restaurant served only come in the four main colors Red, Blue, Green, Yellow. Kim knew how much Ron liked to color the otters. Only this time it was Kim's idea to color the baby otters on the menu. Ron taught Kim something today. He taught her to be herself no matter what others thought of her. Kim had lived her life trying to make everyone happy but herself for so long. Now here is Kim with her fiancé (Kim loved the sound of Ron being her fiancé) coloring baby otters off of kids menus at a fancy restaurant.

As if on cue, after Kim and Ron finished coloring their otters their food arrived. Ron ordered cheese filled ravioli with alfredo sauce. Kim ordered spaghetti. Kim put their names on the drawings and put them up in her purse along with her crayons before they started eating. It got boring and quiet at the table. That's when a devilish smile came across Kim's face. "Hey Ron!" "Yeah K...Hey!" Ron said as Kim threw a meatball at his face. "Oh no you don't! Ron grabbed some of his left over Alfredo sauce and threw it back at Kim. "Hahaha!" Giggles from the childish young adults could be heard all around the restaurant. Including Garsone, the french waiter who has to clean it up later. But they didn't care. They just liked being themselves for a change.

Ron then realized during their food fight he used all of his ravioli. His stomach growled and Ron made a disappointing face. "Here Ron. I'll share my spaghetti with you. It's too much for me to eat anyways." Kim offered. Ron smiled, picked up his fork, and started slurping the spaghetti. Kim slurping at the same time as Ron. Somehow the spaghetti noodle they were both slurping on caused their lips to come together. They broke the spaghetti, and enjoyed the kiss before they continued finishing their meal.

Back At The Hotel:  
Kim and Ron laid in the bed exhausted from the day. Kim snuggled her head on Ron's chest in that one spot that fit her head perfectly. Looking up at her fiancé she and Ron had one more conversation before they went to bed.

"Ron I had an amazing day." She said. "Me too KP." Ron agreed. "Ron, I don't know where to start. The breakfast in bed, the sex, the water fight, the meal at Bueno Nacho, how you put our childhood park back to life using your monkey powers, the proposal, the swing set, the teeter-totter, the food fight. And then the spaghetti kiss. That was like in the movie Lady and The Tramp." "Except in the movie they didn't have a food fight like we did." Ron added. Kim laughed. "I know that silly! I mean how could I thank you for all you did today? Especially after the life lesson you taught me." Ron raised an eyebrow. "You taught me to stop trying to live life for everyone else, and to learn to live life for myself and the way I want to live it." Ron looked in Kim's eyes. "Kim, you already did thank me. You thanked me by spending today with me. You thanked me by accepting my proposal. You thanked me by being you." Kim hugged Ron tighter before she yawned. "You're right Ron. Today was perfect because it was spent with you. Just the two of us."

After a goodnight kiss, Kim and Ron closed their eyes still thinking of their perfect day. The two hearts beating as one. Within minutes soft snores from the two appeared that could sooth anyone to sleep. The couple was sound asleep, snuggled up to one another, not letting go of each other through the whole night.


	4. Home Not So Sweet Home

The Possible Livingroom:  
"KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE! We need to talk!" The mad, no furious father James said to his daughter. The young adults just came to Kim's house finding Ron's parents, the tweebs, and her parents madder than ever waiting in the living room for the couple. Apparently James was worried about his daughter because of how long the mission was going. So he called Wade and Wade told her father they went to a romantic hotel after their mission. But before he could explain why, the now furious father hung up on the 14 year old. "If I can't send Ronald in a black hole like I wanted to I WILL make sure he will wish I sent him in a space probe by the time I'm done talking to him!" The over protective father thought before calling Ron's parents and Ann calming James down before he does something to Ronald he would later regret.

The two teens stood in front of the door hand in hand waiting patiently for their punishments. James saw he got their attention and continued. "First, you being back Hana to Ronald's parents lying to them and to us about your so called 'mission'. Next you make wade put you in a romantic hotel made for married couples. Then you deliberately use your birth control that we put you on just in case a villain had his way with you, so you can..." "Have sex with Ronald!" Kim's mother finished. Ann Possible was mad but not like James was. "Kimmy, we are very disappointed in you and Ronald for the behavior you all had these past few days. And for that we have no choice put to ground you two. Two months! Kimberly, no cell phone, no TV, no computer and no kimmunicator except for missions. Ronald, no video games, TV, music, or Bueno Nacho. And for both of you, No Kim and Ron nights! What has gotten into y..."

"What has gotten into us is you almost lost your fucking daughter!" Ron interrupted with blue eyes replacing his brown eyes. "I just saved your daughter's life from Monkey Fist. He tried to poison MY KP and tried to turn MY sister into stone!" He continued crying from thinking of the tragic moments that happened earlier but yet anger still at his boiling point. "I used my monkey powers to save your daughter's life, then we needed some desperate alone time and this is how you fucking repay us? Kim and I are separated because I saving your daughter's life from a mad monkey man and wanting some down time to get over this grief?!" Ron started crying in Kim's arms. Kim held on to Ron tight with tears flowing right back. They rocked each other back and forth on the possible's couch.

The Possible and Stoppable parents stood there staring at their children comforting one another gasping in shock and fear at the story Ron just screamed in their faces. Finally Jean Stoppable broke the silence. "Ronald I am very sorry it seems like we're the bad guys here. You did a wonderful thing saving Kim and your sister but lying to me and your father about taking Hana to JP Bearymore's instead of on a mission, and then lying again to go to a hotel to have sex and relax is still wrong! You both did wrong and for that we still have to ground you two. Instead of 2 months how about 2 weeks?"

"This is so unfair! Why are you still treating me like a child?! Hell I'm 19 years old and I'm getting grounded for having sex with the man I love?!" The heated redhead said to her father still while holding hands with her boyfriend not wanting to let go. "Two weeks? Two weeks without my KP? NO WAY MOM! NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU SEPARATING TWO FUCKING ADULTS!" Ron said with the the famous blue aura coming back. He was passed his boiling point and was ready to pop some heads. He started floating up but something stopped him from harming his and Kim's parents...

"No RON! I LOVE YOU AND SO DOES OUR PARENTS. PLEASE DON'T DO SOMETHING YOU'LL REGRET! ROOONN!" Kim cried with more tears in her eyes than ever. She jumped up with desperate eyes, reaching for her floating best friend's hand. Ron looked at his girlfriend with concern, then picked Kim up bridal style, still floating in the air. Then as kim squeezed her arms around his neck that is when Ron's anger slowed down replaced with tears. He ran to the tree house still carrying the one and only woman he loves leaving the parents speechless with regret in their eyes.

Ron's Treehouse:  
Ron and Kim sat on the wooden floor of the same tree that has made so many pleasant memories and the one place they could relax with just the two of them. Still rocking each other trying to calm down, Ron wiped a few tears from Kim's eyes and kissed her forehead as he continued rocking his girl. It's been two hours since the fight with the rents and they were still overwhelmed. The old tree house was silent except sobs and sniffles here and there from the emotional teens. Neither of them knew when they would go back to the house but it wasn't tonight.

Both still crying on one another, Ron let go of Kim and motioned her to sit on the sofa beside him giving Kim his best Ron smile trying hard to stop crying. Kim sat beside her lover looking at one another for many moments. Ron finally spoke up.

"Kim, I think it's about time we use our checks from work to buy an apartment for us two instead of for our date nights on Fridays." He croaked trying to sound serious.  
"Ron are you serious? But our Ron/Date nights are so important to us." Kim said in shock.  
"Never been more serious than ever Kim. Our rents have gone too far this time! I didn't mind if they grounded us but hell no! They are not separating me from you!"  
Kim nodded to her boyfriend understanding where he was coming from. "Okay Ron. But we not only need to save on the apartment we also need new furniture to the house, a new bed for us, money for gas, electric water...I.."  
"Whoa Kim chill. So not the drama!" Ron said smirking using Kim's favorite catch phrase. "KP. Remember? I'm Ron Stoppable. I'm the man who invented the Naco. The Ron man has some cha-ching saved up in his naco royalties account." Assuring Kim he had already thought of that.  
"Okay Ron. I'm glad we settled that. Now what?" Kim asked worried.  
Ron felt another crying session come on. "I don't know Kim. Only time knows. All I do know is we've always gotten through everything together as one. Any problem of yours was mine and I am always right here when you need me. I done that since we were toddlers in pre-K and I don't intend on stopping now."

Ron lit a candle to put some light in the tree house. Kim is afraid of the dark and if it wasn't for Pandaroo then Kim would be having nightmares every night. So Ron though it would help. He sat back on the couch and put his arm around Kim and pulled her in close. They already undressed themselves for the night because their clothes were still at Kim's house and neither we're planning on going back tonight. Now they were on the old sofa with a green fuzzy blanket warming them up. Kim held on to Ron's chest tight with tears falling down her face once more. She was feeling guilty about yelling at her mom and dad. Ron held her close feeling the same guilt but not ready to go back and face the four angry parents. Instead Ron sang Kim to sleep once more. He sang her his favorite song by Faber Drive. It reminds him of his love for Kim and their situation tonight.

Tonight a candle lights the room,  
Tonight it's only me and you,  
Your skin, like gravity  
Is pulling every part of me,  
I fall, you and I collide

What if I stay forever?  
What if there's no goodbye?  
Frozen for a moment here in time,  
Yeah,  
If you tell me the sky is falling,  
Or say that the stars collide,  
The only thing that matters in my life,  
Is you and I tonight

Our eyes close the candle burns away,  
But I know the fire still remains  
This love is all we need  
We fit together perfectly,  
I fall, you and I collide

What if I stay forever?  
What if there's no goodbye?  
Frozen for a moment here in time,  
Yeah,  
If you tell me the sky is falling,  
We'll say that the stars collide,  
The only thing that matters in my life,  
Is you and I tonight

I wanna see this through  
I wanna give it all to you

Tonight a candle lights the room  
Tonight, it's only me and you, oh

What if I stay forever?  
What if there's no goodbye?  
Frozen for a moment here in time,  
Yeah,  
If you tell me the sky is falling,  
Or say that the stars collide,  
The only thing that matters in my life,  
Is you and I tonight  
Tell me the sky, forever  
Just you and I tonight  
Tell me the sky,  
What if I stay?  
Just you and I tonight.

Ron loved watching Kim sleep on him. He loved every bit of her. Her auburn heart-shaped hair, how it smelled like strawberries. Her sparkling emerald-green eyes. How they sparkled when she saw Ron. Her beautiful lips. The way they looked when she smiled at him. How they made him feel when they kissed. Ron could sit there and dream of the things he loved about Kim all night if sleep wasn't controlling his body. He snuggled in the green and blue striped fuzzy blanket and took his spot next to Kim.

Sleep is a wonderful thing when your with the one you love.

The Possible Kitchen:  
James, Ann, Dean, and Jean all sat at the kitchen table drinking Jack Daniel's Whiskey. They felt guilty jumping to conclusions about their children like that. Their adult children. "I can't believe I went off on my Kimmycub without asking what happened between them first. I'm a horrible father!" James whined. Another shot of whiskey slid down the Rocket scientist's throat. "We all did my friend! I feel like a terrible father." Dean added.

The mothers weren't doing much better than their husbands. They just had a 2 hour pity party crying on one another. The women just now settled down 20 minutes ago but were not going to give up on their family. Ann finally spoke getting Jean and the boys attention. "Okay boys we had our little pity party. Now it's time to get serious. Kim and Ron are right this time around. Their adults now and if we had the same tragic experience they that happened we would be doing the same thing." They all nodded.

"We're not perfect parents. Parents screw up and we made a screw up every parent makes when their children turn their age." Jean added. "When Kimberly and Ronald return from their sleepover at the tree house we as parents need first get this whiskey out of the house. Then we need to apologize to both Kimberly and Ronald... Dean, James this includes you too!" The fathers groaned as the mother's laughed at their husbands knowing how hard it will be for a 'man' to apologize to their child and admitting that they were 'wrong' and not right like they are always supposed to be. She added giving the men a look showing them she wasn't kidding. "All right! Let's do it!" The adult's said in unison as they cleared up the whiskey and got ready for bed.


	5. No More

"...Take care of my mom and dad..." "...Keep doing what you do to save the world Ron...! Even after Monkey Fist get's his way, remember this...I LOVE YOU!" Those words echoed in his ears before Monkey fist grinned a devilish grin unclasping Kim's bra. "Oh Kimberly we are going to have some fun in front of Ronald. He has before unzipping her pants. "Ahhhh!" Kim cried as tears streamed down her face.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Ron was running as fast as he could through the temple getting to the love of his life but all she did was get further and further. Ron started calling upon his powers but the poison from the monkey teeth flowed through his veins keeping him from proceeding. He blacked out.

Ron woke up again only seeing red. Blood red. Blood. So much blood. He looked to his right. It was Kim. With nothing on but a monkey hand prints bruised on her breasts. Blood escaped from her mouth. Her eyes we're clawed out. Ron looked his left. He saw the monkey man laying on his side, smiling at the scene before him. "Surprise you buffoon!" Monkey Fist said before laughing like the devil and then growing like a giant at a fast pace. The building shook as the stone floor collapsed into a black hole. A space probe with the name Ron on the side of it flew passed him. Rufus was inside of the probe reaching for his owner with no luck. Kim fell through the hole first as he watched the scene fade to Kim's funeral before his eyes. "NOOOOOOO!"

Ron's Tree house: (Song request: Drive by Deftones. You don't have to but it makes the scene more alive)

* * *

Ron bolted upright. His chest and stomach colliding. He leaned over to the bucket next to him and Kim and allowed the Nacos splatter in to the bucket as they escaped his mouth. He then wiped off hid mouth with a tissue using the box of tissues he kept on the crate in his tree house. He looked down on his chest. The red beauty lifted her head up, staring with worry in her emerald eyes, Concern.

"Ron?"

_The voice of an angel_. Ron thought as Kim sat up. He buried his face into her auburn hair, allowing the tears to escape as he sobbed on his best friend. "It's okay Ron. You had a nightmare. I'm still here. Always will be." Kim said trying to soothe the sobbing boy.

"H-he...t-touched y-yo-uu!"

That was all the blond could get out before another tear session escaped his chocolate brown eyes.

"I-I couldn't s-save you!" he choked.

Kim saw the fear and guilt in his eyes. Kim also knew who he was talking about. Monkey Fist has tried to rape her before, but Ron didn't allow it which scared him off. pulled the boy into her lap. Rocking him like an infant like Ron has done for her so many times before. "It's okay Ron. It was all just a dream. A horrible dream. Monkey Fist is dead. Remember? You killed him so he couldn't hurt me." Ron hugged her tighter as Kim continued to hold him close, rocking him.

They stayed like that for hours. Kim continued rocking the crying boy, holding him close to her chest as her fingers streamed through the locks of his golden blond hair. She kissed his cheeks and whispered in his ear "I love you so much!" before laying her head on his chest with sleep taking over the couple once more. They laid there, in silence with two hearts beating becoming one. Soon that was all you could hear in that old tree house.

Ron awoke the next morning in the tree house still very tweaked at his parents. He was sick of it! His nightmare last night didn't make the situation better. He looked down on his chest. There, Kim still laid sleeping peacefully even after that long night. Ron decided to lay there until Kim woke up. "At least I got my KP. That's all I need." Ron happily thought.

Once Kim woke up they put back on their clothes they had on last night. Then they 'sneaked' in the window of Kim's bedroom to shower up and pack not waking up the rents. Ron washed Kim's beautiful auburn hair that he loved so much. Kim and Ron washed each other's backs and then after a quick shave they went to packing. Kim packed most of her clothes, her battle suit, and Pandaroo. Then once she got things packed she quietly typed a note on her 'old' computer to the rents making copies for both her and Ron saying exactly what was needed to be said.

After Kim printed the notes she left one on her bed and left. Then they went to Ron's house so he could pack and do the same. Wade made Ron a battle suit after his save during graduation and that was the first thing he packed. He then packed his black and white long sleeve shirt, his red jerseys, and a white t shirt and blue jeans he liked wearing. After Kim left his copy of the note on his bed in his attick bedroom, she pressed a button on her car keys and the car quietly hovered over the front of The Stoppable home. They got in and started off their day with erins thry needed.

No words were spoken when they left the tree house. Until they got in the car. They stopped at the bank to pick up Ron's Naco Royalty checks. which was more than enough to get all they needed. He got 130 million dollars. But Ron didn't care how much money he got at the time. All he wanted was to get him and Kim a badical house and to start a new life. Then they went straight to the Waffle House to eat.

Ron ordered a huge stack of waffles, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Kim got a big bowl of oatmeal surprised that they actually serve oatmeal. Then they got settled down in a booth to eat. Ron and Kim ate still not saying a word to one another. Ron looked up and smiled with Kim slightly smiling back. Both were still very upset, but they managed to talk about the current sitch in their hands.

"Ron I'm just not sure anymore. The rents meant well. I mean we did go off and worried them half to death. But I still don't like the fact of being grounded from you at the age of 19."

"Me either KP. I just want to live as an adult for once. But our overprotective moms and dads just won't let us grow the hell up!"

"You're right Ron! I know they don't see this now, but we're doing what's best for both of us. I just wish I didn't feel so guilty!" She said chewing down her pancakes.

"Hush Kim! Let's just enjoy the meal. We'll pay and then look for a house later on." He said smiling at his huge wad of cash.

Kim smiled. _At least his is acting more responsibly than the last time he got a ton of money_. They finished their meal in silence, only allowing their eyes to communicate until it was all over.

Then they went looking for a house after paying. They visited 5 houses, neither of them liked any of them until...

"RON! This is perfect!" Kim was gasping in shock at a 3 story family suburban home just at the edge on the end of Middleton. The house had a beautifully decorated front yard with a blacktop driveway leading to a two garage door. On the inside it had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a big kitchen, dining room, a family room/living room, and a basement. The master bedroom bath had a spa bath with jets in the tub with and on the other side had a glass shower with easy access to the shower rod. Both of them loved that. the back yard had an deck leading to a huge above ground pool, a water slide adding to the pool, a fenced in backyard, and a tree house still in great condition. Total for all of this... $850 thousand dollars.

Ron loved the house too! He gladly paid the sells man as he grabbed Kim pulling her to the sloth to go to Ashley Furniture and then Best Buy. "Moving rocks! Booyah!" Ron said jumping into the car starting it. Kim smiled and rolled her eyes to the side. Putting her seat belt on to go shopping for their new home. _Their new home._ Kim liked the sound of that.

The Possible Home:

* * *

Ann Possible woke in the morning later than usual. She looked at the clock which read 10:15AM before cracking her back, hissing at the aches. She didn't sleep well that night. She went to Kim's room looking for her daughter to apologize. She grabbed her robe and walked up the ladder stairs to her daughter's room. She opened the trap door expecting to see her daughter, but instead found...

"Ahhhh! James get up here quick! Oh my goodness my poor Kimmie!"

James bolted out the bed rushing up to his daughter's bedroom, he saw all of her clothes empty, pictures of Kim and Ron missing and the kimmunicator and the charger gone. James looked at the piece of paper Ann was holding and saw the reason for her tears.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_  
_First, I want to tell you that I love you both very much. Don't you ever forget that! But the love has gone to your heads! I know in your heart I will always be your baby, but I'm not one anymore. I don't know if you heard, but news flash! I'm 19 years old! I should be able to go off and have sex and romance with my fiance without getting grounded for it. _

_Oh and yes we're engaged. We were going to tell you two and Ron was going to ask daddy for my hand right away, but you guys went nuts. We got so mad and upset at you guys we just had to leave. About our wedding, you two are still going to be a part of the wedding, but unless you can trust us two enough to act as responsible adults, we wont be having a wedding with you in it. _

_I also wanted to let you know that Ron and I have gone to search for a new home to live in. Ron used his Naco Royalty checks and saved them up for a long time just for this moment. Ron is so sweet and you scared him half to death with those black hole threats daddy! He's been nothing but a knight in shining armor and this is how you repay him?! Also I saw the Jack Daniels Whiskey in the trash mom. I am very disappointed in you both! _

_Anyways, When you guys are ready to start acting like adults yourself, call me. You both know how to reach me. Tell the tweebs I love them!_

_Love: Kim_


	6. The Special Christmas Gift

Okay. This took a lot longer than it should have to get out. Not to mention I had to re-post this over a ton of bad spelling errors. The reason for this, if you really care, is because I ran out of what I had written for the story so those 2 months consisted of me being completely stuck on writer's block and also facing a lot of drama lately. Things have been pretty rough for me. It was really hard to be motivated to do this. But now that I'm finally back I remember what it's like to feel like I'm actually okay at something. You guys have NO FREAKIN IDEA how much you mean to me. You guys are probably about the only people that can keep me going and make me really happy and... Ugh! wow you guys are just the best, okay? I had some rude reviews here and there, which is understandable considering I took 2 months to get this chapter out here, but hey. I'm only 20, I'm l am currently raising my 22 month old nephew who was born addicted to drugs. (and is a HUGE handful) Just sayin..., and surprisingly I don't sit behind a computer 24/7 writing FanFics. Maybe if I was getting paid, but I don't. I do this because I love writing and I love Kim Possible. I also love seeing the enjoyment you guys get when reading my stories. But that also means I have a RIGHT to work at my own pace and get the chapters out whenever I want, even if it took 2 years each. Now if this was actually my job and got paid, then yes I'd be obligated to get them out like every other week. I feel horrible for making you guys wait so long just for some silly FanFic, but the fact that you guys actually do wait means so much to me. But hey, not EVERY chapter is going to take 2 months to get out. Hopefully... But anyway, thank you guys for sticking with me and for all your support and reviews and everything and ugh I just wish I could meet you all and hang out and give you all a big hug you guys are probably my best friends haha. Wow I'm lame. So thank you. Really. :]

Now On With The Story...

* * *

**Kim and Ron's House:**

* * *

It is December 23rd, 2008. Kim and Ron are on the couch of their new suburban home in front of the fire place enjoying their night. The Christmas lights glistened through the windows of their new home. The tree lights flickered on and off to the Christmas songs on Kim's iPod as it was plugged in to the tree. Kim pulled the blanket over both her and Ron as she snuggled closer to her love. Rufus was on a near by recliner sleeping happily with a belly full of Eggnog.

It has been two months since the big move. Ron has gotten a Job at Chez Couteaux as a cook's helper but was promoted to head chef with in two weeks on the Job because of his good cooking. Rufus had to stay home with Kim. The manager wouldn't allow him in the kitchen due to health inspectors. Rufus didn't like staying with Kim at first, until he realized how much of a pushover she was. All he had to do was give her one sad look and, with in seconds, he had a full belly with the bite sized goodness of Pop Pop Porter's mini corn dogs. But of course, when Ron came home Rufus was back to normal.

Missions were quiet. A few cats stuck in trees. Lost runaway children needing to be brought home safely. But no villains we're planning anything specific. With Monkey Fist dead, and Drakken and Shego turning good, they have had a lot of time to themselves. Shego became real good friends with Kim along with Drakken and Ron becoming good pals. Surprised to the girls, Drakken and Ron have even been having tournaments in video games.

They were laying down covered up in the living room watching the TV just above the fireplace. Ron's favorite Christmas Special The Six Tasks of Snowman Hank was on. Until more commercials came one. "Ugh! Commercials again?!" Ron said out loud. Kim rolled her eyes. Ron laughed at her reaction. This was the girl he wanted to be with. He couldn't wait to be married to her. To start a family with her._ Start a family._ Ron smiled at the thought. He really wanted a child of his own. He loved taking care of Hana and wondered what his child with Kim would look like. He decided to ask Kim about starting a family. He was sure Kim wouldn't say no to more bed action.

"Hey Kim?" Ron said, getting nervous. But forcing the words out.

"What is it Ron?" Kim asked with a look of concern. She knows when Ron asks with a voice like that, then they're about to have a serious discussion.

"Umm... Don't get mad but...umm.. Oh boy..." "Ron, spit it out. It's okay. You can tell me anything." Kim interrupted trying to calm him down.

"When do you... want to get off... umm... the birth control? I was...umm... hoping we could... umm... soon... umm..." "Start a family?" Kim finished.

Ron gave a sheepish grin. "If you want to of course... no pushing my badical fiancée into doing something she doesn't want to do." His Ron smile became bigger as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'd _love_ to start a family with you." Kim said with a sultry look.

With a second thought, Kim's eyes when wide. "Damn it! I forgot to buy Monique and Jamal a present!" Kim angrily shouted, grabbed Ron pulling him away from the couch and out the door grabbing their coats. A few weeks after graduation, Monique got back with La Sean and had her 3 week newborn son Jamal with him. But La Sean left as soon as he found out, leaving Monique and Jamal alone. Monique filed for child support right away but still needs some extra money this Christmas to support her little family. She started the sloth and turned on the jets making it fly. It was too icy to drive on the roads but luckily the Middleton Mall never closes a day off even during bad weather. "Me and my big mouth..." Ron thought until Kim cut him off. "Then after we get the some presents I'm going to give you a Christmas Present in _bed_." Kim Purred. "I'll put off the pill until we get called for a dangerous mission." Ron's Ron smile came back more devilish look. "Booyah!" They said in unison.

**The Possible Home:**

* * *

James Possible sat in his bed he shared with his wife. He's been there since his Kimmy-cub chose Ronald over their family and the punishment. He hasn't ate, his eyes were bloodshot from the whiskey. The new drinking habit he developed was keeping the pain down... somewhat. He sat there crying all day. "I want MY Kimmy-cub!" is what Ann hears as she walks past the door fixing her and the boys dinner. At the Middleton Space Center he spent all of his hours working on a special space probe. The word _Ronald_ was written on the side in red and was going to be sent to the nearest black hole. James grinned at the thought. That is until his wife came into the room.

"JAMES TIMOTHY POSSIBLE!" James looked up at his majorly tweaked wife. There is no way he is getting out of this one. He was in BIG trouble. He has already avoided lectures like this from his wife with a planned 'emergency' at the space center. But tonight the center was closed off for the holidays. So tonight his escape from his wife isn't an option.

Ann took a few deep breaths and sighed. She knew that yelling at him like that won't solve anything. Dealing with an over protective father was like dealing with a teenage girl's first break up where it is her at fault. She had to be soft, understanding, and sweet. But all at the same time firm and down to the point. She took one more breath before looking at her husband to speak.

"James, look. I am not going to yell at you. I know you are a father who cares deeply about Kimmy, but you need to realize your little girl is not little anymore. So what if they're getting married? They are both old enough. They got a home, they got a life. And they are _adults_. We both knew this day would come sooner or later."

James frowned. "But that boy took MY daughter away from me! He proposed without asking for my hand, and he's even..." James shivered at the thought of Kim and Ron in bed. "It's just Ronald..."

"What_ about_ Ron? When Eric showed you were head over heals for that boy because of how 'perfect' he was. You even planned their wedding. But look what he turned into? A fake. A boy who not only broke Kimmy's heart, but shocked her unconscious after he revealed he was a drone Drakken made to distract her. But, when Ron and Kim started dating you _threatened_ him with black holes each time he stepped foot on the porch. But look what _he_ did for Kim? He _saved_ her life on multiple occasions, he's bought them a house with a whole lot of money he's earned _for_ Kim. He's even respected you and was a gentlemen to you _even after_ your black hole threats. I don't know about you but I praise the day Kimmy met Ron in preschool. He may not be smart in most subjects, or has the best manners, and yes he is a bit weird. But look what has happened? I don't know anyone else who could have gone through what they have gone through and still stay sane. Yet, he sticks with her. His main goal in life was to take care of Kim."

James sat up to get a better look of his wife. "Ann you're right. But _I'm_ the one wants to take care of her."

Ann smiled and shook her head before sitting on the bed beside her husband. "I know honey. You have taken good care of our daughter. But now she's_ nineteen_. She's at age to chose who _she_ wants. I don't know about you, but I'd rather Ron be the one to take care of Kim then some boy who thinks of nothing but sex instead of Kim's needs. Kim has asked me crying several times when daddy will talk to her. She misses you. But wants you to see where she stands. Are you willing to do that so you can talk and see your _Kimmy-cub_? She also needs you to give Ron a chance. To love him as a son like you have before they started dating."

James broke down. Ann played with his hair. She smiled. She's seen Kim do this when Ron cried on her.

"I'm sorry dear!" James moaned. Still having his face in Ann's lap.

"It's not _me_ you should say_ sorry_ to. We'll call Kimmy and Ronald in the morning. This will be the best Christmas gift you could ever give them."

James sat up and grabbed his cell phone. "Actually hon, I need to cancel a project I was working on at work first." He started dialing the space center and headed toward the bathroom. "Hi Dr. Spencer, Umm let's destroy project black hole please. I know, I know, it was a big waste of money. I should have listened to you, just please destroy it so we can move on already!"

**Somewhere In Middleton:**

* * *

Kim and Ron we're soaring through the crisp air, on the way back home for some bed romance. The Sloth was on auto pilot and both we're laying in the back seat snuggled in a blanket Kim kept in the trunk. They bought a few more presents for some family members. Kim even bought a rocket ship picture frame. In the frame she was going to add her dad's favorite moment with Kim. Her first Rocket booster day at the space center. They are standing there in their Rocket Sweaters smiling at each other. If you look closely, Ron is in the background interested in something else through a glass.

Kim smiled at that and then looked at Ron amazing at horses near a farm they were passing by. Kim laughed. She couldn't hold that in much longer. Smiling how her BFBF hasn't changed one bit since they first met in Preschool. She snuggled on his chest as they soared home.

As the Sloth pulled in the garage, Kim was already grabbing Ron and opening the door. In the Sloth Kim put her hand on what she thought was Rufus, until she realized Rufus was back at home asleep. Also, Rufus doesn't get hard as rock all of a sudden when you touch him. Which also made Kim wet. So here is two turned on, horny, engaged, people dying to get to their bed. Kim thought she would have to drag Ron and slam him on the bed to get what she wants, No! _Desperately needs_, Until Ron put Kim on her back and raced through the bedroom faster than Sonic the Hedgehog.

**2 Hours Later:**

* * *

Kim and Ron lay in their new bed exhausted from their adult activities. Again, Kim laid her head on her favorite spot on Ron's shoulder. Kim named it _The KP Pillow_. No one else was allowed to touch _The KP Pillow_. Not even Rufus. Anyone who tries to even look at it for more than 10 seconds would wake up in a hospital groaning from the injuries delivered by Kim Possible... and her 16 styles of Kung Fu.

After no more than a few minutes, you could hear nothing in that room except the heat blowing from the furnace and content snores from the young couple. They stayed like that, all night. With smiles on the face. Some may even say they were still holding hands when from the minute they were done with their personal activities to the minute they woke up. But that's just one's saying.

**The Next Day: December 24th, 2008 9:35AM:**

* * *

Kim woke up to the smell of Ron's lovely cooking. This time he is making homemade Strawberry filled Oatmeal. Kim smiled as she grabbed her robe heading downstairs to the kitchen. She came up behind her love and gave him a squeeze. Ron turned from the stove and gave Kim a good morning kiss. Kim poured herself a cup of coffee, only adding sugar, the way she likes it and sat down. By the time she sat down Ron was serving the Oatmeal to Kim and then served some for himself.

"Hey KP. Do you know why I made you Oatmeal with Strawberries in it?" He asked, hoping she would never guess it.

Kim thought for a moment. "Because it's cold out and Oatmeal warms you up?" She guessed with a confident smirk.

"That's one of the reasons." Ron admitted. "But can you guess the reason for the strawberries?"

"To make the Oatmeal taste better?" Kim guessed thinking she was right.

"Nope. Try again." Ron answered smiling evilly.

Kim was dumbstruck. She thought they were there just to make it taste better. Kim tried to think of another answer but couldn't. She bowed her head. For once Kim Possible was defeated. She couldn't guess why Ron added those beautiful, delicious strawberries.

"Okay Ron. You got me."

"Booyah!"

"Don't push it. Just tell me why the anticipation is killing me!"

Ron calmed down. "Alright. I put those red strawberries in the oatmeal for two reasons. The first, it is cold out. I thought my badical fiancée deserved something warm for breakfast this time." Ron took a breath before continuing. "The Second, the red strawberries were a part of me saying how much I love you. They remind me so much of your beautiful shiny red hair. The strawberry shampoo you use mixed in with your flippy red hair is the perfect sent to make any guy our age go nuts for you. I used the strawberries along with my cooking talent you love so much, also to say how glad I am that you chose me, out of _all_ the guys in Middleton, to be _your_ husband. That KP, is a dream come true for the Ronster."

He then got up a pulled Kim up for a kiss. Which turned in a more romantic make out session on the counter. Heading up to the master bathroom, about to take a romantic shower for two, almost there, robes are off hands on the faucet...

_Your daddy's callin back...He's pissed off cuz he's gotta feet you cat...He's askin why you're hanging with that fag...Or how many days til you come back...Wonder why I picked up...Don't pick up the phone, it's your daddy..._

Kim groaned in anger. "Ugh daddy! You haven't called in months and _now_ you choose to call me?!"

Kim grabbed her cellphone and answered it putting it on speaker so she could finish taking off her robe. She could hear Ron's usual 'Aww man!' back in the bathroom as she answered the phone.

"I'm sorry Kimmy-cub! I didn't know you were about to take a bath. I just wanted to tell you and Ronald how sorry I am for ignoring you like that after you moved out. I should have never done that to you two. I had no right. Even if you two did disobey me. You are...A-Adults. Just please promise you wont grow up any faster!"

Kim was at the verge of tears by the time her dad finished his apology. Even she could tell it was sincere not only to her, but also Ron. She covered the phone and took a few deep breaths fighting the urge to cry before accepting the apology.

"Daddy, Even though I am growing up, I will always still be your little girl in heart. You have been the greatest dad a Possible could ask for, and I will never stop loving you. Thank you for calling and saying that. Ron and I both accept your apology and forgive you. And Dad... I will try to grow up slower from now on."

The Doctor smiled, wiping a few tears himself. "Okay Kim. So are you, Ronald, and Rufus coming over for Christmas Eve later tonight? Nana made her famous lemon squares."

Kim smiled. She missed her Nana and figured she, the boys and Hana missed the duo as well. "You can count on it Daddy! We'll be there!"

"Booyah! Nana's lemon squares rule!" Ron said in excitement.

"I'll let you go but have Ronald call me later. I want to ask him if you're as good in the shower as your mother is."

Kim's eyes wide with embarrassment as her body started to blend in her hair. Ron was laughing his butt off along with the crazy dad. He let out a breath before saying, "I finally gave you your punishment! Bye Kimmy-cub have fun in the shower!"

Kim could hear her dad's laughter get louder as she slammed her phone shut almost cracking the screen. Ron stopped laughing once a very tweaked redhead headed towards his way. "Uhh... KP... Uhh I'm sorry for laughing but it was so funny and... NO I take that back!... Uhhh... Please don't hurt me!" He pleaded. He blocked his face waiting for the blow, but instead was greeted with a steamy make out session instead. "Ron, I'm not mad at you for laughing. I was actually happy you and Daddy are getting along better. I was just majorly shocked at what he said." Ron sighed in relief. "Now... where were we?" Two lips were lock once more as the glass shower door was shut for another round of romance.

* * *

After romance in the shower time Kim and Ron got dressed. Kim put on the white sweater with a Christmas tree pin on it that her Nana knitted her for Christmas this year and then a long skirt that matched. She also put on some white wool winter stockings and black dress shoes with a red rose on each Then a pearl necklace and matching earrings. Ron wore a long sleeve blue dress shirt. Then a navy blue plaid sweater vest and some school navy blue khakis with black dressy snow boots. Kim smiled. He has never dressed up on Christmas before. Each day, the man she grew to love surprises her more and more.

Kim and Ron grabbed Rufus and went to his parent's house first to spend at least one day of Hanukkah with Hana and his parents. they shuffled through the snow and carefully climbed the steps on his porch. Ron rang the doorbell. He rubbed the back of his neck and Kim gave him a nervous look. They weren't used to doing this. They used to be able to barge right in and go right to his room in the attack. But now that they had moved out, things have changed.

"Kimberly! Ronald! Come right on in. Han will be so excited to see you two. She has missed you to bits!"

Ron's dad gestured them to enter. Ron allowed Kim to enter first, making his manners his number one priority today, then he entered himself. They we're about to sit down on the couch in the living room until...

"Kim-Kim!... Brubber!"

Little Hana Stoppable tottled her way jumping right in Ron's arms. She was happy to see them just as much as Kim and Ron were happy to see the toddler. The now 2-year-old gave the two the hugs of their lives.

"You know... Hana isn't the only one that missed you two. I missed my Ronald and Kimberly as well."

Kim, Hana, and Ron turned to see a blond-haired woman with glasses wearing a white apron coming out of the Kitchen. Smiling at the two, she took off the apron and opened her arms wide open waiting for the young adults and the toddler to coming running up to give her a hug. As expected, they almost knock the woman down, their eyes filled with tears. It's been forever since they have seen her.

"It's so good to see you again. I've missed you, mom." Ron said. He tried not to allow more tears flow as the three hugged tighter.

"Damn it! I didn't expect to cry tonight. I got all of my make-up messed up!"

Ron smiled at Kim. "Don't worry KP, you can clean it up in the bathroom. My mother has the same shades you have under the sink cabinet in there."

Kim then grabbed her purse and then rushed into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Jean and Ron laughed.

"I've missed you too Ronald. You and Kimberly both. Happy Hanukkah to both of you!" The happy mother said, wiping the tears away. " Oh damn it! I forgot I was making cookies!"

"Oh, that's okay mom. I'll help you out there."

Ron then grabbed his old apron in the Kitchen and then went to the counter where his mother was making cookies. Hana soon followed. She loved it when her brother cook because he always let her eat the left over cookie dough. The sight just made Jean smile more. She loved seeing the two again. Even if they have grown up faster than she wanted them to. "It looks like they are all grown up." She thought out loud as she went to her bedroom to fix up her own make-up.

It was just a few minutes before the cookies were ready to come out of the oven when Kim finally got her make-up perfect. She went to the kitchen and smiled at the site. Ron was dancing around with Hana singing a song Ron wrote for her when she first joined the family. It was about how much she changed his life and how much he loved her after he gotten used to her.

"Oh hey KP! You're just in time. Will you pick up Hana and keep her away from the oven when I open it? It's very hot and I don't want her to get hurt."

She smiled bigger and nodded doing what she was told as Ron grabbed the oven mitts and opened the oven. He set them under the fan for a few seconds to coll them off. Rufus decorated the cookies helping his owner. he tried to set the hot ones on the counter, but Hana grabbed one big Jewish star cookie from the mole rat before he could even moved.

"HEY!" Rufus squeaked.

Kim and Ron laughed at the sight. Smiling at the other and then at Hana who happily stuffed her face with the fresh cookie. Rufus growled before turning back to work.

"Come on you four! We're about to light up the 4th candle on the menorah. Ronald, will you and Kimberly do the honors?"

Ron and Kim smiled. His parents haven't changed at all. And loved to help light the menorah. Rufus dropped what he was doing and ran to the living room. Ron, Kim, Jean, and Hana soon followed. Kim gave Jean the baby, and then Dean gave the big candle to Ron.

Putting his arms around her, Kim grabbed part of the candle as they lit the next candle. They smiled at one another. Jean and Dean smiled. Kim and Ron reminded them of their first years of dating. The menorah's light shined off brightly giving the couple a glow as they put the big candle back in place. Ron then gave Kim a kiss and held her tight. Claps were heard as they pulled apart. Even Hana was clapping happily at the couple.

* * *

The ride to the Possible's house was short. Because they are next door neighbors. But Kim was lost in a train of thought as Ron started the sloth looking at the sun as it set down into the horizon. Kim knew Ron was Jewish. And felt bad for not celebrating it this year with him. She especially felt bad once she got the present from Ron's present. It was a picture of Kim and Ron hugging after Ron's bar Mitzvah. She felt bad Ron had to stop his tradition to be with her, but then she didn't want to stop Christmas either..."THAT'S IT!"

Kim froze realizing she said that out loud. Ron stared at her giving the same look her parents and her Nana did. The twins looked at her as if she had finally lost it. Kim gave a sheepish smile and then waved once she realized they were in her parent's living room.

"Sorry guys. I was thinking of something important." Kim said, turning back into herself.

"What about honey?" Ann said curious.

Kim gave a smile. "I'll tell all of you later. But for now, we got a Christmas tradition to keep!"

"Goggles." James said as he put on his. Then Ann, then Kim, Ron, the twins, and then Nana flipped the shades over her glasses. "

"Alight. Let's do it!" James then flipped the big lever. Then the front of the house turned into the most lit up house in Middleton.

"Thank goodness I had goggles this time."

"Yeah... Sorry about that last year..." Jim said. "...And the year before and the year before that." Tim finished. "Glad we waited this year?" They asked with a sheepish smile.

Ron smiled. "Yeah I am. But it's cool. I know how exciting it must be to have your own in invention shining in front of your home on Christmas Eve." Ron said.

"You do?!" The tweebs asked in unison.

"Not a clue. But it has to be badical!" Ron admitted.

"Oh it is!" Tim said.

Ron smiled as they turned in amazement of the yard. Every year the boys surprise the family more and more on the lighting decorations. Ann hugged the boys thanking them as Nana, Kim, Ron, and Kim's dad joined in. Watching in amazement.

"Now... On with tree decorating." Ann said.

Ron and Kim smiled as they went for the living room to help with the tree. Ron helped a little but mainly kept her eyes on Kim. He loved watching her spending time with her family. Christmas with the family always meant so much to her. Ron was glad to enjoy it with her. Ron gave Kim a boost to put the angel on top of the tree when they were done. The candles it held glistened and sparkled, almost like it was singing. Ron was for sure it winked at him. But as usual, shrugged it off and watched Kim's reaction, putting her arms around her.

Then Kim and Ron went upstairs to her room. Another tradition Kim and Ron had gotten was watching the video of the two growing up together Kim gave Ron on Christmas their sophomore year. They sat on the bed. Kim got up and plugged the DVD into the Computer. Wade modified it and put in a few Christmas songs as well as more pictures of the two. It now has their prom pictures, Pictures of the two sitting in the sunset at the beach, the two on Ron's scooter, and a picture of the two asleep on the couch in the living room their parents took. Ron put his arm around Kim as Kim gave a content sigh and laid her head on Ron. They watched the pictures flow by cuddling in closer as the video came to the closing credits.

"Kimmy-cub, Ronald! Time to sing carols."

With Kim's dad yelling they took out the DVD and put it back in its case. Then they ran down the stairs and started singing along with the fam.

* * *

2 hours past and they were on the way back their home. Kim smiled. She loved spending Christmas with her family and was happy her dad apologized in time for her to be able to come over this year. Before they left, the whole family joined in for one more long group hug before they went home.

Once they were back in their own home before they were exhausted, but... Kim had a bad pain in her stomach, then suddenly, she ran for the bathroom.

"KIM!" Ron shouted as he knelt by her side and held her hair up. Her Christmas dinner just splattered into the toilet. Once she got up, Ron grabbed a hot towel and then wiped off her face and then got her make-up off as well. He then helped her to the bedroom and got her PJ's on.

"Ron I'm fine. I just ate too much. I'll be better by morning." Kim gave a weak smile trying to reassure her love.

"Alright KP." Ron then got into his own pajamas and then got into bed.

"This sure was a special Christmas gift this year huh KP?" Ron yawned.

Kim let out a yawn too. "Yes. The best Christmas gift my parents could have given me. Christmas with the family and accepted me and you as adults."

With that said, Ron turned out the lamp on the night stand and they were out as soon as the lights were.


End file.
